Totally Lost
by tjmack
Summary: Now Complete! AU After Episode 408. Peyton tells Lucas she loves him, but he’s not sure he feels the same way. When a freak accident, lands Peyton in critical condition, Lucas may have to live with the fact that he might not get the chance to
1. Overdue

Title: Totally Lost

Author: tjmack

Category: Angst, Romance, Tragedy

Spoilers: Some Spoilers

Summary: AU After Episode 408. Peyton tells Lucas she loves him, but he's not sure he feels the same way. When a freak accident, lands Peyton in critical condition, Lucas may have to live with the fact that he might not get the chance to confess his love for Peyton.

Notes: This is my first Leyton fic…so please bare with me. I don't own OTH or any of the characters...please R&R

Chapter One: Overdue

Peyton sat on her bed, the night be fore's events following through her head.

"**Lucas, I love you," Peyton said, grinning widely.**

"**I love you too, Peyt," Lucas said back too her.**

"**You don't understand, I've been holding this in for a really long time. I just need you too know. I love you, I'm in love with you," Peyton said, hoping, no praying that Lucas felt the same way.**

**Instead of hearing the words she had longed to hear, instead of hearing him tell her how much he loved her, all he could say was oh.**

Peyton was brought back to reality when her record stopped playing. She didn't realize that she had just lost an hour. She was due at the school, in fifteen minutes, and she wasn't even dressed. She jumped up off of her bed, and grabbed her cheerleading outfit, she had lying, on her nightstand.

She ran down the hall, and into the bathroom. She turned toward the shower, and turned the knob. At first it was really cold, so she let it warm up before jumping in. She showered quickly, and dressed just as fast. She grabbed her gym bag, and headed for the door. She opened the door, and locked it. Before stepping outside, she glanced at her watch, she only had seven minutes to make a ten minute long drive.

She ran down her steps and into her car, she refused to be late. Especially considering, her and Brooke where still having problems.

--------------------------------------------------

Lucas got his shower ready, thinking back on what Peyton had said to him the night before. Was he really ready to walk down that road again. The last time he was there, everyone involved got hurt. He cared about Peyton, but did he love her, the way that she deserved.

He got in the shower, and his mind automatically went to Peyton again. He just couldn't get her out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. Did this mean that he really did love her.

-------------------------------------------------------

Peyton, ran a stop sign that seemed to jump out of nowhere. Although she was speeding, she still didn't remember that sign being there before. She knew that she should really be careful, but she was down to four minutes and still seven minutes to go. She increased her speed, just a little to get her there a little faster.

--------------------------------

Lucas ran out the door, cell in hand. He figured it out, he did love Peyton, he had to tell her. He dialed her number.

-------------------------------

Peyton, heard her cell ringing. She fumbled threw her bag, while trying to keep her car on the road. She got a hold of her cell, just as she looked up she saw a truck heading straight for her. She gripped the wheel, and turned it hard to the right. She turned it to far, and so the back of her car, fishtailed into the other lane. She went to once again correct it, but this time she over corrected again, and the back of her car, made contact with a tree, which spun her into the other lane, which caused the truck to hit her, on the driver side.

--------------------------------

Lucas, waited as her phone kept ringing, but instead of her answering it, it went to voice mail. The last thing Lucas would hear from Peyton was this

"Hey you've reach Peyton, leave a message, I'll call you back."

Lucas didn't know how much his life would change that day.


	2. Where Did I Go Right

Chapter Two: Where Did I Go Right

Lucas was sitting in the locker room, with his cell in his hand. Hoping, praying that Peyton would call him. He knew he had hurt her when he didn't proclaim his undying love to her. He just didn't understand at the time that she was the one, his one.

"Hey, man, you look like hell," Nathan said, as he sat down beside him.

"Really, I feel like hell too," Lucas said, shaking his head at his own stupidity.

"Girl troubles?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, Peyton," Lucas said.

"Oh, I thought you guys were getting along great," Nathan said, looking a bit more concerned.

"We were, but then she told me she loved me," Lucas said.

"What did you say?" Nathan asked, knowing he said something stupid.

"I said, Oh," he said, hitting his palm hard against his head.

"Dude, she said she loved you, and you said Oh. You've got way bigger problems than me, and I've got a baby on the way," Nathan said, laughing.

"Dude it's not funny," Lucas said.

"Oh, it so is," Nathan said, getting up to change.  
----------------------------------------

Lucas sat there, he was about to give up, when his cell phone started to ring. 

Please be Peyton, He said to himself.

He answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello, Peyt is that you?" he asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Lucas, this is Peyton's father, Larry," Larry said.

Lucas was a little afraid, he thought that Peyton told Larry about what happened.

"Yeah," Lucas said, his voice a little shaky.

"Lucas, there's been an accident, Peyton's in real bad shape," Larry said.

"I'm on my way," Lucas said.

He knew he had a game to play in, but he didn't care, the only thing that mattered was getting to the hospital, and being there with Peyton.  
-----------------------------------

Nathan and Whitey, where sitting in Whitey's office, going over strategy for the championship game.

"Lucas, glad you're here son, your going be a huge part of our offense tonight," Whitey said, not noticing the fact that Lucas was doing everything to not be in tears. 

"I can't coach, I'm sorry," Lucas said, as a few tears slide down his face.

"Luke, what is it man?" Nathan asked, getting worried.

"It's Peyton, she was in an accident, she's in real bad shape," Lucas said.

Lucas and Nathan turned toward they're coach at the same time.

"I'll see what I can do boys," Whitey said, making his way for the door.  
---------------------------------------

Nathan walked with Lucas, to go see the girls.

Haley and Brooke, saw them coming toward them.

"Hales, something's wrong," Brooke said.

"How do you know," Haley asked.

"They look like the freaking doom squad," Brooke said, pointing in the boys direction.

"Luke, is something wrong?" Haley asked.

"It's Peyton," was all he could say, without breaking down to tears.

"What's wrong with Peyton," Brooke asked, really concerned.

Nathan looked at Lucas, and knew he couldn't speak freely, without tears.

"She's been an accident, she's in real bad shape," Nathan said.

Fear took shape on the girl's face.

"She's alive, right Luke," Brooke asked, as she grabbed Haley's hand for support.

"I…I…I don't…know," Lucas said, as a couple more tears streaked his face.  
---------------------------------

Whitey, saw the boys talking with the girls, and made his way over to them.

"Boys, I've got some news," Whitey said, as he got up to them.

"What is it coach?" Nathan asked.

"I've gotten the game postponed for three days," Whitey said, patting Nathan on the shoulder.

"Well, come on, I'll drive," Nathan said.  
-------------------------------

"Mr. Sawyer," the doctor said, as he raced out of his daughter's room.

"Your daughter, is in critical condition, she needs surgery now. We need you to sign this," the doctor said, handing him some papers.

"I'll sign anything, just do whatever you need to, to save my little girl," Larry said, as a wave of tears streamed down his face.


	3. Living On A Prayer

Chapter Three: Living On A Prayer

Nathan pulled up to the parking lot, of the emergency room, and before he even stopped, Lucas was already out the door, and running up to the door, and on through. He almost immediately ran into Larry.

"Lucas, I'm glad you made it," Larry said, as he turned toward Luke.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," Lucas said, with a few tears in his eyes.

"Are you the only one or should I expect the rest of the army?" Larry asked, not sure if he could deal with a lot of people right now.

"The others are coming I just, I had to get in here," Lucas said, swiping a few stray tears from his eyes.

"I know Luke, Peyton told me, about you guys," Larry said, knowing Luke felt bad about what had happened.

Before Lucas had a chance to say anything, the rest of the gang appeared. Brooke ran straight up to Larry and hugged him tightly.

"Is there any word?" Brooke asked.

"Well, they just took her into surgery, she's in critical condition," Larry said, wiping a tear from his eyes.

"She'll be alright, we just got to have faith, we just got to pray for her," Brooke said, holding onto Larry's hand for support.

Haley, noticed that Lucas had red-rimmed eyes, and that he wouldn't look anyone in the eye.

"Hey, you okay," Haley asked, as she touched his shoulder for support.

"No, I'm not, I'm to blame for this," Lucas said, and then walked away.

Haley went to Nathan, and put her arms around him.

"I have to go to Luke, he's in a bad place," Haley said, kissing Nathan on the cheek.  
----------------------------------------------

"Okay everyone, we only get one shot at this, we have to get it right," Doctor Williamson said, as he grabbed for his first instrument.  
---------------------------------------------

"Lucas, hold up," Haley said, as she attempted to run after him.

"I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be aloud too," Lucas said, as tears fell freely from his eyes.

"Why would you say something like that?" Haley asked.

"Because, she told me she loved me, and I broke her heart," Lucas said.

"Luke, do you love her," Haley asked, even though she was sure she knew the truth.

"I do, I love her," Lucas said pausing to catch his breath, "But it is too damn late for that now, I may never get the chance to tell her I love her," he finished, as he fell to the ground, as tears poured out of his eyes.  
---------------------------------------------------

"Doctor, she's losing pressure fast," the nurse said.

"Okay, up the drip, and give her a pint of blood," the doctor yelled.

"Doctor, she's crashing, we're losing her," the nurse said.

The doctor turned around and grabbed for the paddles, just as the heart machine, stopped beeping.


	4. When Your Gone

**Okay I know it's short...I'm sorry...this is pretty much a filler chapter...next chapter will be better...**

Chapter Four: When Your Gone

**Code Blue…..Code Blue…..Operating Room Four……Code Blue**

Those words haunted Lucas for the next hour. He was sure that if they didn't revive her that they would have came out here by now. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was still in the works. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the sight of a doctor coming around the corner.

"Mr. Sawyer," Doctor Williamson called out.

He was soon surrounded by the entire group.

"She is out of surgery, we did lose her once, but we were able to revive her," Dr. Williamson said.

"What are her injuries," Larry asked.

"Well she has numerous broken bones, including her left and right arm and her right leg. She also had internal injuries, including internal bleeding and a collapsed lung. She also has a very severe head concussion, we have to do a cat scan, but on the information we have, if she has any swelling on or near her brain, she will probably be in a coma," Dr. Williamson finished.

"But she's going to live," Larry asked.

"Well, the next 36 hours are very important, if she makes it through the night without flat lining again, then psychically she will be fine, but as far as a coma goes, that is all on her," Dr. Williamson said.

"Okay, can we see her," Larry asked.

"Well, it's supposed to immediate family only, but I'll see what I can do," Dr. Williamson said.

-----------------------------------------

An hour later, Larry emerges from Peyton room, with tears in his eyes.

"Lucas, please go on," Larry said, as he sat in a seat.

Lucas walked up the hall, and turned to the left, and was taken a back at the view in front of him.

"Oh my goodness," Lucas said out loud

Lucas runs to her side, and grabs her hand.

"Oh Peyton, This is all my fault. My beautiful Peyton, please open your eyes, your beautiful eyes. Tell me that your fine, that you love me. Cause I love you, I can't picture my life without you in it," Lucas said, as he slinked into his seat and tears evacuated from his eyes.


	5. Here Without You

Chapter Five: Here Without You

Lucas paced the hallway in the waiting area. Brooke had tears in her eyes, watching Lucas pace only made it worse.

"Luke, please sit down," Brooke asked.

"I can't, I love her, and I can't," Lucas said, as he broke down to tears again.

"Oh, Luke, come here," Brooke said.

Lucas managed to get his legs to walk him the short distance to were Brooke was sitting.

"She's gonna make it, she's gonna be okay," Brooke said.

"But what if she doesn't, I never got a chance to tell her," Lucas said.

Brooke brushed a couple of his tears away.

"She'll wake up, you'll be able to tell her," Brooke said.

--------------------------------------------

"Do you remember what to get?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't too awful much, Larry and Luke didn't feel like eating. Brooke only wanted a sandwich," Nathan said.

"Okay, good, cause I'm hungry," Haley said.

"Well, that could possibly be, the extra person your carrying around," Nathan said.

"Shut up," Haley said, playfully punching him.

-----------------------------------------

Larry sat in the chair next to Peyton's bed. His hand holding tightly to her hand. He swiped a few tears from his eyes. The sight of seeing his baby girl in a hospital bed, was too much for him to bare.

"Peyton honey, I need you too wake up. I can't sit here, and think about you not waking up. I can't lose anyone else in this hospital. I've already lost your mother here, I will not lose you too. Please baby, all I need, all I want is to here your voice. Please, honey just open those eyes for me. Lucas needs you too, that boy is so in love with you, it actually hurts me to see him in such a mess. He hasn't stopped crying since he got here, he needs you Peyton, I need you. All your friends need you, and they're all here for you. Brooke, Nathan, Haley, and that Rachel chick just got here. So if you could just open your eyes, that would be great," Larry said, as his head fell down on the bed and he laid there for a while surrounded in his own tears.

-----------------------------------------

"Hey guys were back," Haley said, as she walked into the waiting area.

"Hey," Rachel said really low.

Haley saw the two sleeping figures on the floor. Brooke had her arm around Luke, in an attempt to comfort him. They both had fallen asleep.

"I didn't want to wake them, especially not Lucas," Rachel said.

"That's understandable," Haley said.


	6. Nothing Left To Lose

Chapter Six: Nothing Left To Lose

Lucas entered Peyton's new room. They had moved her from Intensive Care, to a South Wing Floor. This was a good thing, it meant her life itself was out of danger. However, it had been almost a week since the accident, and Peyton hadn't made any improvements in brain function. This meant that she was offically in a coma. They were all scared that she wouldn't come out of it, and they knew that if she didn't come out of it soon it would be a persisent coma. This of course meant, that the damn doctors would try to get Larry to take her off of life support. Which we all knew was the only thing at this moment keeping her alive.

Lucas peered into the dark room, and made out Peyton's lifeless body, laying still in the hospital bed. He so wished it were him, he would gladly take her place. It killed him, to even walk into the room. To look at her, and know that there isn't a thing he can do for her. He walked over to the window, where the shades had been drawn, and opened them up. He knew that Peyton would love to look at the sunshine. He took his usual seat, next to her bed, where he grabbed her hand. He had been to see her everyday since the accident. He even skipped out of class early to spend extra time with her.

Lucas kissed the top of her hand gently, as he began his usual routine of begging his beautiful girl to just wake up from all this.

"Hey Peyt, it's me again. I really need you to wake up baby. I need to see those beautiful green eyes of yours. I gotta hear you tell me you love me, so you can hear that I love you. Please baby, for me. Please just show me your in there somewhere," Lucas said, as he was once again reduced to tears.

----------------------------------------------------

After ten minutes of crying, pleading and begging, he heard a light tap at the door. He turned around to see Brooke standing in the shadows.

"Hey, can I have a few minutes with her?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, of course," Lucas said, as he stood above her.

He turned back to Peyton, and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I'll be back a little later baby," he said, as he started to walk toward the door.

He turned back toward Brooke.

"She would be happy to know you stopped by to see her, she loves you Brooke," Lucas said, as he smile lightly and then disappeared behind the door.

-----------------------------------------------------

Brooke sat down, in the chair Lucas had just accompanied thinking about what he had said.

"Peyton, it's me B. Davis, your best friend. Honey we all just want you to wake up, pop in some of that dreary music of yours, and draw. That's what we want, and I know somewhere down inside that's what you want to. The doctors keep telling us, that you'll wake up when you decide to, but I got to thinking. I know scary concept, but what if you really was as miserable as you sometimes appeared to be. I mean what if you don't want to wake up, so I got this awesome idea. I know scarier concept, but I thought that if we come to see you then maybe you'll realize how loved you really are," Brooke said.

Just as she finished, she heard a small voice from right outside the door.

"Brooke," the voice called.

Brooke got up, and made her way to the door.

"Yeah," Brooke said.

"Luke said you were back here. Is it alright if I visit with her for a little bit?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, sure," Brooke said, a little weirded out by Rachel's sudden involvement.

"Thanks, is there any change?" she asked as Brooke stepped out of the room.

"No, no change," Brooke said, as she made her way down the hall.

-------------------------------------------------

Rachel, stood beside the bed, and looked down at Peyton. The sight of seeing Peyton like this made her sick to her stomach. She and Peyton had never been real good friends, but she did care about her. She saw that the bruises on her head where beginning to heal, and the stitches in her head, just below her eye would be coming out soon.

"Hey, Peyton, um, it's me Rachel. I just want to say that I want you to get better. I really loved how we were a lot a like. Your a really cool person to hang with, and I miss you, and I'm really sorry I'm so horrible at this. I just want you to get better soon," Rachel said, as she swiped at a few stray tears.

Brooke entered the room slowly.

"Hey Rach, can Haley and Nathan visit for a minute," Brooke asked.

"Um, yeah, can it wait like a few minutes though?" Rachel asked.

"I wish it could, they have an appointment with Haley's OB-GYN in a little bit, and wanted to visit with Peyton for a minute before the appointment," Brooke said.

"Yeah, okay," Rachel said, as she walked with Brooke toward the door.

--------------------------------------------------------

Nathan and Haley entered the room, hand and hand. Nathan helped Haley down to the seat, while he stood next to her, his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey buddy, I just wanted to drop by and say hey," Haley said, before tears over took her.

"Hey Sawyer, get better, life's no fun without you. You know you'll always have a special place in my heart. We thought we'd let you know that we know the sex of the baby, it's a boy. We're having a baby boy, how cool is that," Nathan said, before he too was overtaken by tears.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Lucas returned to the hospital, he knew he only had thirty minutes before visiting hours where over, but he just had to see her. Had to talk to her again. He slipped back into her room, and took his seat beside her bed. He took her fragile hand in his, and slipped his fingers in between hers.

"Peyt, I need you, I need you so bad. I love you so much, and I can't be without you any longer just please wake up," Lucas said, as he laid his head down on the bed.

He laid there for what seemed an enerinty, when he actually felt like he was able to move. When he started to lift his head up, he saw her hand grab his.

"She moved," he screamed.

"She moved," he screamed again.


	7. Right Here Waiting

Chapter Seven: Right Here Waiting

Lucas stood beside her, not wanting to leave her side. He had hoped someone heard him scream. He pushed a piece of her hair back and looked at her face, focusing on her eyes. Just waiting wanting her to open her eyes.

"Come on Peyt, open those eyes, those beautiful green eyes," Lucas pleaded with her.

He leaned forward and pushed on the already lit nurse button. He didn't understand why no one was coming.

"Peyton, please open up those wonderful eyes for me," he pleaded once more.

-----------------------------

A few minutes later a nurse came rushing in.

"Mr. Scott what's going on in here?" the nurse asked.

"She moved, she moved her hand. That means she waking up right?" he asked, praying it was the truth.

"Not nessicarily Mr. Scott," the nurse said, as she checked Peyton's vitals.

"Well, how will you know?" Lucas asked.

"We'll run some tests. We have to see if her brain function has increased," the nurse said.

"And if it has?" Lucas asked.

"Then she will probably wake up shortly. I'm going to go get the doctor, so he can order the tests," the nurse said, as she left Lucas with Peyton.

-------------------------------

The doctor came in about five minutes later.

"Mr. Scott, if you could please wait in the waiting room, while we get Peyton's tests done," the doctor said, as he put the rails up on the bed and started to roll it out of the room.

Lucas followed behind, he needed to make some phone calls anyways.

Lucas went outside, and pulled out his cell. He knew who to call first.

"Sawyer residence," Larry answered.

"Mr. Sawyer, it's Lucas," Lucas said.

Larry knew that Lucas would be at the hospital with Peyton, he was just hoping something horrible hadn't happened to Peyton.

"Lucas what is it, has something happened to my baby," Larry asked.

"She moved her hand sir. Look the doctors are taking her for some tests to see if her brain function has increased. I thought I would call you to let you know," Lucas said.

"Is she going to wake up," Larry asked.

"They aren't sure yet, they've gotta run these tests then they'll know," Lucas said.

"Okay, I'm on my way to the hospital, are you going to call all her friends?" Larry asked.

"I thought they should be here in case she wakes up," Lucas said.

"Yeah, that's good thinking, make sure they're coming," Larry said as he hung up the phone.

---------------------------------

Larry and the gang arrived about ten to fifteen minutes later. Lucas knew that she wouldn't be much longer, and that they would have the tests back. He was so scared, his hands were shaking violently.

"Hey Luke, you okay," Brooke asked as she sat beside him.

"I'm so scared, I mean what if they say there was no change?" Lucas asked.

"Well I mean she wouldn't have moved her hand if there was no change," Brooke said, as she patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said wanting so badly to believe that.

---------------------------------

The doctor came out ten minutes after everyone arrived. He held a clipboard full of information.

"Mr. Sawyer," the doctor called out.

"Yeah," he said, as he stood up.

He was soon surrounded by the entire group.

"There is no change in your daughter's brain function, I'm sorry," the doctor said.

"Then why the hell did she move her hand," Lucas blurted out.

"Sometimes that happens, it's kind of like a muscle spasim, but she is still in a very ruthless coma. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I don't know if she will ever wake up," the doctor said, as he patted Larry on the shoulder, then walked off.

-----------------------------------

Lucas fell to his knees in a heap of his own tears. He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't. She was trying to reach him, trying to tell him she was still in there. He stood up in one fluid motion and ran off in the direction of Peyton's room. He got inside, and stood next to her bed.

"Peyton honey, please open your eyes, show them, show those damn doctors that your getting better please," Lucas said, as he lost it and fell on the floor.

He sobbed loudly, and he didn't care if everyone in the world heard him. He could be losing her forever. She might never know how much he loves her, and needs her, and wants her.

---------------------------------

_Where am I, Peyton thought. Why can't I open my eyes, and who is crying and why are they crying. So many question and she couldn't answer any of them. She tried to move her arm with no such luck. She tried again, as a sharp pain shot up her arm and through her shoulder. What the hell happened to me, she thought. _

_--------------------------------------_

"Peyton please, please wake up," Lucas said, as he rocked his shaking body back and forth.

--------------------------------

_Okay why is Lucas here, and why is he crying. Did I get hurt, why can't I remember. Peyton tried to open her eyes, but failed. Okay, I move my arm and a pain shoots threw it, I can't open my eyes. Maybe I can move my leg. She tried to lift her leg, but it was too heavy. She tried once more, and then a pain shot from her toes up to her thigh. Okay what is going on. I have to know what's going on, and apparently the only way to find out is to open my damn eyes. Peyton struggled with her lead filled eyelids, but they wouldn't budge. Damn you eyelids damn you, as she tried with all her might, and suddenly there was a very bright light in her face._

_--------------------------------------_

Lucas pulled himself from the floor to the chair, where he saw the most incredible thing ever. Peyton's eyes were open, they were staring at the ceiling.

"Peyton," Lucas said, trying to get her to look at him.

-----------------------------

_After her eyes adjusted a little to the light she figured that she was in a hospital. She then heard Lucas's voice again, and followed the noise, and found him sitting in a chair beside her bed. She smiled at him._

_----------------------------------_

"Oh my god your awake," he said, as he tenderly grabbed her hand.

"Luke," she said, very weakly.

"What is it, what do you need," he said as he leaned into her.

"Where's Jake?" she asked, with a twinkle in her eye.

"Jake?" he asked.

"Yeah, my fiancee," she said, with a small smile.


	8. So Far Away

Chapter Eight: So Far Away

Lucas looked at Peyton, shocked written across his face.

"Your fiancee?" Lucas finally muttered.

"Lucas, would you please stop play dumb. I went to Savannah to go see Jake, and well I reconnected with him. So I asked him to marry me, and he said yes of course," Peyton said, a wide smile on her face.

"Yeah, um, hold on a second," Lucas said, stumbling out of her room.

He walked mindless down the hopsital corridor, not understanding what was wrong with her. He got to the waiting room, and looked like he had saw a ghost.

"Lucas, what's wrong," Brooke said, jumping from her chair.

Everyone else soon followed until he was surrounded by a worried Larry, and his friends.

"Peyt's awake, but something isn't quite right," Lucas said, staring right ahead.

"What do you mean, something isn't right?" Larry asked.

"She seems to think she is engaged to Jake," Lucas said.

"When did she Jake?" Haley asked.

"Okay, apparently I'm the only one she told," Brooke said, to herself, but outloud.

"You knew she went to see Jake?" Lucas said.

"Yeah," Brooke said, not quite catching on.

"Brooke, what the hell happened?" Lucas asked, shaking her lightly.

"Okay, hands down, good. Okay so she went to Savannah to see Jake, when you and your mom went to look at colleges. She came back like three days later, she looked as if she had been ran over by a train. She was a mess, I noticed, so I asked her about. She told me she went to go see Jake. I thought oh well that's a good thing. Well apparently, she like asked him to marry her or something, and he said yes, but later that night while they were asleep she called out for you," Brooke said, pointing at Lucas.

"So, why does she not remember anything but that?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure as hell gonna find out," Larry said, walking toward the nurses station.

"Can I help you Mr. Sawyer?" one of the nurses asked.

"Yes, my daughter is awake, but seems to have like amnisea," Larry said.

"I'll have the doctor take a look at her," the nurse said, getting up, and going to the phone.

---------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, they saw the doctor go into her room.

"I hope it's nothing serious," Larry said.

"Or permaent," Lucas said.

"Yeah, that too," Larry said.

The doctor walked back out, and toward the group.

"I'm sorry to imform you, but Peyton seems to have short-term memory loss. It doesn't seem to be permanent. But she can't remember anything after an apparent trip to Savannah," the doctor said.

"Right," Larry said.

"So what, do we tell her about everything that's happen?" Lucas asked.

"No, diffently not, it appears that this isn't exactly an injury from the accident. She has apparently had some tramtic events in her life. This is her brain's way of slowing it down. If you tell her, what her brain is trying to take in slowly, you could risk her going back into a coma. Only this time it would more likely be permanent," the doctor said.

"So you expect us to pretend this is what's really happening?" Larry asked.

By this time, Lucas broke away from Larry and the doctor, with his friends beside him.

"So now I have to pretend to be okay with him touching her, and kissing her," Lucas said, as a single tear slid down his face.


	9. Look After You

Chapter Nine: Look After You

Lucas went back into Peyton's room. He cringed a bit when he saw her smiling face, knowing that it was waiting for Jake.

"So, is Jake coming?" Peyton asked.

"He, uh, went out of town, your father is contacting him now," Lucas said.

"Oh, alright," Peyton said, as her smile faded just a little bit.

"Peyt, you know, know matter what I'll always be there for you right?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, of course," Peyton said.

"Good," Lucas said, as he sat on edge of her bed, and gave her a hug.

"You know what?" Peyton asked.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Your one of my best friend's," Peyton said, meaning it whole heartedly.

"Good, your one of my best friend's too," Lucas said, as tear fell from the corner of his eye.

"Luke, are you crying?" Peyton asked.

"Um, nah, I just had something in my eye," Lucas said, as he swiped at his eye, and cursed himself.

"No, I think you were crying," Peyton said.

"Alright, I admit it, we all were. We were just afraid we were going to lose you," Lucas said, as he hung his head low.

He just wanted to grab her and kiss her. He just wanted to really tell her he loved her.

"I'm not going anywhere Luke," Peyton said.

---------------------------------------------------

Brooke walked into Peyton's room a few minutes later.

"Luke, Larry needs to talk to you," Brooke said, walking in slowly.

"Alright," he said, getting up and walking out the door.

"Hey P.Sawyer," Brooke said, sitting where Lucas had just been sitting.

"Hey B.Davis," Peyton said, as they hugged each other tightly.

"We where all so scared," Brooke said, with tears in her eyes.

"You ain't gonna lose me that easily," Peyton said.

------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas, I just called that Jake kid. He said he won't come," Larry said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean he won't come?" Lucas asked.

"He said, he has a family and he can't just up and leave whenever Peyton needs him," Larry said.

"Give me that damn phone," Lucas said.

Lucas hit the speed dial button, and waited for an answer.

"Hello," Jake answered.

"Jake?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Jake said.

"It's Lucas, and I gotta ask, why the hell your being such a shit," Lucas asked.

"Luke man, I'd like to come really. Man, I got family now, and Peyton just isn't a part of that. She wanted you not me, and I don't know what's going on, but I can't just drop everything to be at her every whim," Jake said

"What do you mean you got family, you got Jenny that's it," Lucas said, his anger rising.

"Nah man, after Peyton left I decided I deserved more than waiting around for a girl that didn't want me. So I started spending more time with Nicki, and we decided to get married," Jake said.

"Damn," Lucas said as he hung up the phone.

"Luke," Nathan said.

"He's married," Lucas said, his head hanging low.

----------------------------------------------------------

Lucas stalked back to Peyton's room, he had come up with a good plan.

"Brooke, can I have a minute," Lucas said, opening the door fully.

"Yeah of course," Brooke said, vacating the room.

"Is it about Jake," Peyton asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said, looking at his feet.

"Luke, is he okay?" Peyton asked.

"Apparently he told you the day of your accident that he was leaving you. That is what we think caused your accident Peyton," Lucas said, not able to meet her eyes.

"Oh, he's fine, he just doesn't want me," Peyton said, shakily.

"Peyt," Lucas said.

"No, I'm...I'm fine," Peyton said, as tears started to stream down her face.

"Come here," Lucas said, as he wedged himself on the bed.

Peyton threw her arms around Lucas's neck and nestled her head in the crook of his neck.

"I told you I was here for you. I'm not leaving you Peyton," Lucas said.


	10. Just Friends

Chapter Ten: Just Friends

**Two Days Later**

Peyton got into her wheelchair on her own for the first time since her accident. She went to grab for her bag, but Lucas grabbed it instead.

"Dude your dad would kill me," Lucas said throwing the bag over his shoulder.

"I'm capable of carrying my own bags," Peyton said, throwing a bit of a fit.

"Well Peyt, that may very well be, but I don't feel like dying anything soon. So I am carrying you bags today. Think of it like I'm your very own personal bellboy slash taxi driver," he said, with a light laugh.

"So not funny Luke," Peyton said, smacking Luke on the arm.

Lucas stood in front of her wheelchair, and bent down so he was eye level with her.

"Look, when you called me last night, and told me you wanted me to pick you up. I called you dad and told him. Needless to say he was happy, and I had to get up extra early today, to meet your dad so I could learn the rules, but I told you I'm here for you. So I did it, because I refuse to let you down," he said.

"Aw, thanks Luke, your a great friend," Peyton said.

_Friend,_ the word lingered in his mind as they made they're way out of the hospital. All he wanted was for her to remember, for her to realize her feelings for him. All he really wanted was to grab her and hold her close and kiss her. That was all he wanted, but life wasn't always fair, in fact in his and Peyton's life, it was never fair.

"Hey, why are you bein so quiet," Peyton said, as Lucas picked her up, and got her safely in the car.

"Just thinkin," He said.

"What about?" Peyton asked.

"Just stuff," he said, hiding the truth from her.

"Luke, please tell me," Peyton begged.

Lucas looked down at his watch, and saw that it was getting late.

"I'll tell you later, I gotta get you home," Lucas said, as he shut the passenger door.

"Well, how about I say you tell me on the way home?" she asked.

"I can't," he said, as a tear slipped down his face. He didn't think it would be that hard to hide his feelings from her but it was.

"Luke, your my friend of course you can tell me," Peyton said.

"I wish I could but I can't," he said.

------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the drive was done in silence.

"Peyton," Lucas said.

But she didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, it's just I really can't," Lucas said.

Peyton remained silent.

"Peyton please talk to me," Lucas pleaded.

She said nothing.

He turned into her driveway, and was met by all they're friends. Larry ran out, and opened the car door for Peyton.

"Dad, I can get into my damn wheelchair myself," she yelled.

"Okay, honey," Larry said, backing off from her.

"I'm sorry, just a little aggervated," Peyton said.

"It's okay, honey. Haley and Brooke, can you help her get settled in the house," Larry said.

"Yeah, of course," Brooke said.

---------------------------------------------------

Larry grabbed Lucas's arm, and pulled him aside.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Larry said, his tone very dangerous.

"I told her, that I couldn't tell her what I was thinking," Lucas said, tears swelling up in his eyes.

"Yeah, what was that," Larry said.

"That I couldn't realize how I could love another human being as much as I love your daughter. Do you know how much it killed me to keep that in," Lucas said, as tears streamed down his face.

"Look son, I'm sorry, it's just my baby girl. My only baby girl," he said.

"I know, and I love that girl," Lucas said.


	11. Big Girls Don't Cry

Chapter Eleven: Big Girls Don't Cry

Peyton sat in her room that night. Looking slowly through some photo albums, that she found in her closet. She came across a picture of her and Jake, and a tear formed in her eye. She grabbed the phone that was sitting beside her. She knew his number by heart, and dialed it without even looking at the phone.

"Hey," a groggily voice said on the other line.

"Your here for me right?" Peyton asked.

"Peyt? is that you?" the voice asked.

"Yeah," she paused as tears flowed steadily from her eyes, "I need you."

"I'm on my way," Lucas said, and then hung up the phone.

After hanging up with Lucas, she caught a glimpse of the clock.

_Damn,_ She thought. It was after one in the morning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas drove, faster than he should have, but it was one-thirty in the morning so there shouldn't be a lot of traffic. Besides he didn't care how fast he drove Peyton needed him, and dammit he was going to be there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

About ten minutes later, she heard a lite knock on the door.

"Luke's here, do you want to see him?" Larry asked, as he peeked into his daughter's room.

"Yeah, I called him," Peyton said, trying to hide her sniffles.

"Okay, I'll send him up," Larry said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas walked up the steps, and into Peyton's room.

"Hey," he said, lightly.

"Luke," Peyton said, before her tears started to fall again.

"Peyt, come here," Lucas said as he sat beside her on the bed.

He put his arm around her, and pulled her close to him.

"I'm so glad your here," Peyton said, as she nestled her head into his chest.

"Whenever you need me, just call," he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas woke up in the morning, and found he had fallen asleep with Peyton in his arms. It felt good waking up beside her, and he wanted to do it again.

"Hey," he said, as she rose up.

"I'm sorry," she said, as her cheeks turned red.

"Peyt, I said I was here for you, I wasn't lying," Lucas said, pulling her closer to him.

"Luke, I had a dream last night, but for some reason I don't think it was a dream," Peyton said.

"What like your get some of your memories back?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Peyton said.

"Well, what's the dream about?" Lucas asked.

"You," she said.


	12. Bad Best Friend

Chapter Tweleve: Bad Best Friend

"What about me," Lucas asked, as he sat up.

"That's just it, I'm not sure. In the dream, I saw Jake standing beside me, and he kept saying Lucas," Peyton said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry, it will come to you, I mean your making progress," Lucas said, hugging her closely to him.

"I know, and I know that Jake left me, for whatever reason, but I feel such a strong bond to you," she said, as her eyes met him.

"Well, I'm one of your best friends," he said, smiling at her, with his heart breaking on the inside, he knew he couldn't take much more of this.

"I know, but I don't know, I feel like we're closer than that," Peyton said.

"I'm sure you'll get it Peyton," Lucas said.

"I know Brooke was cool with you being there for me, but what would she say if she saw us now?" Peyton suddenly asked.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you, but me and Brooke broke up," he said, hoping, praying for some sort of a spark.

"Oh, I'm sorry Luke," Peyton said.

"Nah, I guess we just weren't meant for each other," Lucas said.

"I'm sure you'll find her," Peyton said.

"Sometimes I feel as if I already have," he said, before he could stop himself.

"What do you mean," Peyton asked.

He hated himself at that moment, but then realized he didn't have to tell her about her feelings for him. What was stopping him from telling her his feelings.

"I think I've already met the one for me," he said.

"Who, do I know her, it's not Rachel is it?" Peyton asked.

"No, it's not Rachel, and you do know her," Lucas said.

"Luke, you've got to tell me," Peyton said.

"I'm afraid, that maybe your head can't take it," Lucas said.

"I'm fine, tell me," she said, as she playfully shoved on him.

He was falling more in love with her, with her green eyes, and her perfect smile. He had missed that smile, it was a smile that lit up the room.

"It's you," he said lightly.

"Luke, I couldn't hear you," she said.

She grabbed the side of his face, to pull it up, so he was facing her.

"Well?" she asked.

"It's you," he said again.

"Me," Peyton said, as her heart began to race.

"Peyt, your face is flushed, are you okay," Lucas asked, beginning to worry.

"Your perfect girl is me," she said, as she aimlessly paced the floor.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Lucas said, as he walked out of her room, and out of her house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas showed up at practice, and shot a few shots, before Nathan came up to him.

"Good job Luke," he said.

"What, please tell me Peyt's okay," Lucas said.

"Yeah, she's right there, but she's confused as hell," Nathan said.

"I swear I did everything in my power to not tell her. I'm just, weak and powerless, when she smiles," Lucas said.

"Dude, you've got it bad," Nathan laughed, and grabbed the ball.

"You never told me, how Whitey got the playoff's pushed back a week," Lucas said, as he followed Nathan, to the top of the three point line.

"He never told me, I guess it will be Whitey's secret," Nathan said, as he threw up the ball, that made a perfect swoosh.

"I guess," Lucas said, as he found a ball in his hands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, we are down by two, with five seconds left on the clock," Whitey said.

"What should we do Coach?" Nathan asked.

"I want you and Lucas to come up with a plan, out there," Whitey said, as he pointed to the court.

"Can I play anymore?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I don't think five seconds will hurt," Whitey said.

The boys made they're way back onto the court.

Lucas inbounded the ball to Nathan, who passed to Skills, who dribbled around a couple of defenders. He then passed back to Nathan who, found an open Lucas behind the three point line.

"Come on man," Nathan said, as Lucas shot the ball.

"Come on dog," Skills said, as the ball reached the lip of the rim, and then fell in.

"You heard it here first folks, the Tree Hill Ravens are State Champions," Mouth screamed into his mic.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas, oh my, that was awesome," Brooke said, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Brooke," Lucas said.

"I think you need to talk to Peyton. She's real confused, especially with the way you left," Brooke said.

"Yeah, I know," he said, as he made eye contact with Peyton.

"Nice shot Scott," Peyton said.

"Nice legs Sawyer, a little chickenly," Lucas said, as he hugged her tightly.

"Luke, about last night," Peyton started.

"Look Peyton, I'm so sorry I confused you more than you already are, but I can't take back what I said. It's all true, I'm in love with you. Honestly I don't know when it happened but it did," Lucas started to rant, until Peyton put her hand over his mouth so she could speak.

"Lucas, I got my memory back late last night. It's you, the one I love is you, not Jake. It's you Lucas," Peyton said, as she kissed him lightly at first, then more passionately.

When they finally pulled apart from each other, they found that they were surrounded by they're friends.

"Way to go P.Sawyer and Broody," Brooke said, with a big smile.

"Yeah, man," Nathan said, as he patted him on the shoulder.

Lucas looked into Peyton's eyes, "I love you so much Peyton Sawyer."

"I love you too, Lucas Scott," she said, as she planted another kiss on him.


End file.
